Yvette Moore
Yvette Moore is the Blue Mothra Ranger. Biography Yvette was born a few minutes before her twin, Yvonne, in France. Her parents enrolled her in ballet when she was three, and she trained very hard, eventually entering an international troupe. She learned English and went on a chaperoned tour with them, which eventually took her to the town of Clear Creek. While out jogging with her dog, Starscream, Yvette noticed a commotion in the woods, and went to investigate. It turned out to be Jujus, which attacked her. She tried to flee, or even fight back when Starscream was in danger. Her screams attracted the attention of the fortunately nearby Kaiju Rangers--Gold, Black and Green--who intervened. As two of the Rangers got into a tussle with each other, the Green Ranger took her back to their base to recover. There, she met Toho, who offered her the last of his morphers. She wasn't confident in her own abilities, but she finally agreed to try on finding out that the morpher would decide if she was worthy. It accepted her. More monsters were attacking the town, and leaving Starscream in the base, Yvette morphed and headed into battle. She was able to adapt some dance moves into her combat style, and did all right, until Commander Gaira showed up and made his monster Gargantua grow. Yvette was able to summon Mothra to fight for her, and helped defeat Gargantua. They returned to base, then headed home. Yvette got a scolding for being late to practice, and had to make it up early the next morning. She headed out for breakfast, and met Green Ranger Hara at a coffee shop. They bonded over both being from foreign nations, and Yvette learned that he was an orphan. They were called away for a fight, but Hara told Yvette to finish her breakfast, not rush. She joined them late, but helped finish off the monster (Gigan) on the ground. They formed their first Megazord to take down the giant version. After the fight, Hara noticed that their Black Ranger, Joey, had acted strange and vanished, and asked Yvette about it. She didn't have an answer for him. Toho revealed to the team that one other morpher was on the planet, and they had to find it before the Xiliens did. Adam, the Gold Ranger, found the prospect exciting, which disturbed Yvette. Joey called in to say that he was in a fight, but he didn't want them to help. Yvette protested, eventually compromising by telling him they'd help the civilians so he could concentrate on the battle. There, she enlisted the help of a girl, Fay, in helping a family trapped in their car. Later, Joey identified that same girl as the one he'd seen wearing their lost Bronze morpher. By this time, she'd been captured by the Xiliens. She tried to help brainstorm a way out, but couldn't see any from where they stood. In order to avoid reporters, she teleported back to the base with the others. Not wanting to be late for practice again, she asked Toho to teleport her back to the dance studio. Over morpher comms she and the others made plans to train the next day. Sunday morning she met the others in a gym, where Hara taught her a few basic punches and kicks. Around noon they ordered Asian takeout. Afterwards she went back to punching a bag, though they started a conversation about the Bronze Ranger again. Adam had disappared, and Joey suspected he'd gone after the Bronze Ranger. They were interrupted by a call from Toho; Jujus had been seen in the quarry. She, Hara and Joey headed out to investigate, and got into a fight. The foot soldiers had been planting explosives in the mine; as Yvette and Hara tried to deal with them, the Bronze Ranger arrived. Both Rangers took a beating before she left. Toho teleported the trio back to the base, where the guys got into a shouting match over Adam's constant quest for a worthy opponent. Yvette stormed out, heading back to the studio. As she collected her things from the gym, she picked up a distress signal from Joey. By the time she got there, he'd been severely beaten by the Bronze Ranger. She helped Hara take him to the hospital. They waited as he got treated, and Hara tried to reassure her. Eventually they were able to visit Joey. She did eventually return to her hotel. Unfortunately, this break was shortlived, as Agent Zau attacked Joey. She arrived after the fight had ended. On her request Toho teleported both of them back to the base, healed Joey, and gave their morphers a vibrate setting. Adam fought--and lost to--the Bronze Ranger, and against his wishes Yvette insisted on teleporting to the base where he was. He had noticed a micro chip on the back of her neck, and said breaking it would undo the brainwashing. She grew exasperated at her teammates' continued issues, and had to go outside. There, Joey called her, and she agreed to meet him at a coffee shop. There they talked, and decided to teach each other cooking, martial arts and dance. She took him to her studio for the first lesson, then went with him to his house for the next. Zau attacked them there, and in the fight took Yvette prisoner. Queen Lelax appeared, and threatened to take Yvette's arm off in order to get her morpher. The Xiliens weren't sure what to do with Yvette yet, so she simply had her locked up and guarded. Toho was finally able to get through, and reassured her that the Queen probably wouldn't maim her to get her morpher. To pass the time, she practiced martial arts moves in her cell. Zau showed up and tried to remove her morpher the hard way, first calling up her teammates to try to use it as leverage against them. Joey finally agreed to call Toho. She tried to talk him down, but Zau wasn't interested in discussing honor or other abstracts. She managed to kick herself free and morph. Hara teleported in to grab her, returning her to the base. The experience made her decide that she needed to be stronger. The Bronze Ranger had just been turned good, and Yvette gladly welcomed her to the team. On the way home, Joey finally outright told Yvette that he liked her. She remained cautious, but encouraging. The next fight woke her up the morning after. Reluctantly she headed out to fight, but did better than in any of her previous battles. After some training, she met Joey for lunch, only to be interrupted again by another attack at the mall. This time the damage had been done by a bomb, nothing they could fight, and the Rangers had to settle for saving the trapped and injured civilians. When confronted by reporters, Yvette said they'd find out what had happened and it wouldn't happen again. Afterwards the team returned to base. War Games Yvette woke up in a parlour full of apparently living furniture. She was able to escape before they did anything to her, but her leg became pinned in the door/mouth of the fireplace and broke. Relationships Joey Yamamoto Joey was apparently attracted to Yvette early on, though she wasn't aware of this for some time. She initially tried to support him, help him become less timid. After he was attacked by the Bronze Ranger and hospitalized, Yvette was reluctant to leave him alone and vulnerable there, so they started talking. He described the team as one, and she agreed, excepting Adam. Here she learned that he was an experienced cook, and began to suspect him of a crush after he mentioned dreaming about them hanging out in a possibly romantic way. Eventually she had to leave for fear of being caught absent or late again. Later, she ran into Joey while clothes shopping, and he offered to pay for her purchases, blushing when she asked his opinion on a blouse. She noticed, but pretended not to so as to not embarrass him. However, she found his repeated comments about teamwork and family grating, especially when he got into a fight with Adam. She had to leave the base, but when Joey called her from a coffee shop to unwind, she decided that would be a good way to prevent building up a grudge. She agreed on condition that they not talk about Adam or teamwork. He ordered her a mocha, and she teased him about constantly buying stuff for her. They talked about their hobbies--writing fanfiction for him, and her dancing. He wanted to learn how to dance, so she suggested he teach her to cook in exchange for lessons. He took to dance very well, even showing her a few martial arts moves. Afterwards they went back to his place for a cooking lesson. Yvette felt rather awkward being alone in his home with him, especially when they finished cooking and started watching TV. Once she'd been rescued from Zau, Yvette was immediately seized in a hug from Joey, which she returned, not caring who it was. Afterwards he asked to walk her home, and she agreed. On finding out that he was functionally homeless after the battle with Zau, she insisted that he find lodgings. He admitted he felt happier around him, and when she pushed, that he had feelings for her. Uncertain, Yvette responded that she wasn't sure either of them knew each other that well yet, and cautioned him not to get too attached before he did. He was okay with that, and she teasingly admitted that she liked him too. They exchanged numbers. Later they met for lunch at Subway, and talked about wishing on shooting stars and (again) dance. Personality Yvette is soft-spoken and timid, preferring compromise over fights. She's also clear-headed and perceptive of others' feelings, and driven to succeed in whatever she undertakes. She's also a Transformers fangirl. Arsenal *Morpher *Wing Fans *Mothra Zord Appearance Yvette is 5'6" and 19 years old, a pale Caucasian with shoulder-length black hair usually worn up in a small bun. Thanks to her ballet training she has a slender but strong and flexible frame. Category:Human Category:Power Rangers: War Games Category:Blue Ranger